Frostheart
Frostheart is a silver-gray she-cat with nearly black stripes and green eyes. History :Frostheart is first seen as a newly appointed warrior of ThunderClan. She is shown to have a liking for Whitefire. When Gorse comes back to ThunderClan, Frostheart is first friendly to her and promises that she will have a place in the Clan. After learning that Gorse and Whitefire used to be mates, Frostheart acts hostile towards Gorse. When Gorse is going to the Thunderpath to kill herself, Frostheart follows, deciding whether to allow or stop her. She decides to stop her but a monster already hit her. She goes back to camp to tell everyone. A few sunrises later, Gorse returns, with scars and bruises everywhere. Frostheart is in fury when Gorse starts to bicker with her, denying everything she said. Whitefire and Frostheart become closer, always going on hunting patrols and sharing prey together. Late at night when Frostheart could not sleep, Lightstep volunteers to take her out on a walk, showing affection for her. She later thanks him the next morning and Whitefire is shown to be jealous. When Lightstep, Softwish, Whitefire, and Frostheart go out into the forest, Frostheart and Whitefire over-hear that Lightstep and Softpaw love eachother. Whitefire later asks Frostheart to be her mate, in which she happily replies in a yes. :She is shown to have a huge belly-ache due to no fresh-kill in the early leaf-bare arrival. She leads a hunting patrol and manages to bring back a decent amount of prey. She quickly devours a thrush which eases her belly-pain. She is apart of the patrol that finds Liontooth's mother and father. She stays silent due to the shock. Then Lightstep invites her to the back of the warriors den along with Whitefire and other warriors. Lightstep admits his love to Softpaw to Frostheart and Whitefire. Frostheart promises that she will keep it a secret. Later, Whitefire confesses that he is barely ThunderClan blood, though many warriors ignore him after this, Frostheart still cares for him. :She follows Birdwing when she sees her leaving the camp with her claws oddly unsheathed. She finds her BloodClan spirit taking over her and she and Iceshine battle with her. She tries to not harm Birdwing, since she knows that she cannot control this, but she must unless she wants to die. She receives many injuries and a scar on her muzzle during the process. Although the scar can only be seen in bright light. :She announces proudly to Whitefire that she is carrying kits. :During the third snow of leaf-bare, she and Whitefire and shown to be very playful, leaving paw-prints and flicking snow lumps at each other. :She suddenly feels a pain in her belly, realizing that she is giving birth, she yowls in pain. Whitefire is deeply worried, and extremely paranoid that Frostheart will die in the process of giving birth. Softwish rushes over to help Frostheart, and Flarecloud volunteers to help. She has three kits, Sweetkit, Swiftkit, and Owlkit. :Frostheart then dies of unknown causes. Whitefire grieves. Family Memberes Mate: :Whitefire - Living Son: :Owlkit - Living Daughters: :Swiftkit - Living :Sweetkit - Deceased, Member of StarClan Category:Warrior Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Character Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted